Lemon Hearts
by Nefor
Summary: A series of one-shot lemons based on Kingdom Hearts. Each story takes place in its own universe but ALL are meant to be in the canon universe. So far, all are SoraiXKairi but, that's probably going to change sooner or later. Rated: M for lemony freshness
1. Secret Places

I own only the words.

Secret Places

I'm in a bad mood. Why? Because I haven't been able to find my best friend all day. Riku and I have only been back home for a few days. I've made sure to spend time every single day with my best friend, Kairi. Why? I just said! She's my best friend! What further reason do I need?

Fine! I'm madly in love with her. Happy now? Anyway, since I can't find her, I decide to head over to the Secret Place. When I walk in, I hear what sounds like heavy breathing. "Hello?" I call out.

"Sora!" I hear Kairi shout.

"Kairi!" I answer, "where have you been? I've been looking for you all day!"

"SORA!" she shouts again. Okay, I'm officially confused now. Is that moaning I hear?

"Kairi?" I shout. It's too dark to see her. "Are you okay?"

"Sora?" I hear her shout in terror. Why would I make her scared? "How long have you been there?"

"About a minute," I answer. "Why?" I hear her start to sob. "Kairi, what's wrong? Where ARE you?"

"I'm by the drawing we made of each other," she says so softly I can barely hear her. I rush over there. It's pitch black but, I can barely see an outline of her shape. I can hear her sobbing louder.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I sit down next to her, put my arm around her and grab her shoulder. Something doesn't feel right but, I ignore it to help my best friend. Also, something smells funny.

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong?'" she asks me. "Wait," she stops crying, "do you really not know why I was crying?"

"No clue!" I tell her.

"Oh, you are SO lucky, Kairi!" I hear her laugh. She gives me a big hug. Just for the record, I'm still confused.

"So, you're okay, now?" I ask.

"Yup!" she answers with a laugh. Well, as long as she's happy, I guess.

"Kairi," I begin, "it's REALLY dark in here; do you mind if I cast a light spell?"

"DON'T!" she shouts.

"Ow! I'm right here Kairi; you didn't have to yell."

"Sorry," she tells me. Then, she kisses my ear. "There, all better!" she giggles.

I can't help but laugh with her. "So, why don't you want me to cast a light spell?"

"I'd just really rather you didn't," she tells me. I shrug. "Was that a shrug?" she asks.

"Sorry," I tell her. "I'm not used to talking to you when I can't see you."

"And what about all those phone calls?"

"You know what I meant!" We laugh again. "Would you like to head outside?" I ask her.

"I'd rather stay here with you," she answers quickly. "In fact, I don't plan to leave until after you do."

"Any reason why?" I tease.

"A part of me WANTS to tell you, Sora," she answers. Okay, confused again. "But, I know I really shouldn't. This wouldn't be the right time."

"Staying here's good, too," I tell her. I squeeze her shoulder. She lets out a small yelp. "You okay?" I ask. She giggles in answer. I set my hand that's not on her shoulder on the ground. I feel something that takes me a moment to recognize. Those are clothes! I pick something up. "Um, Kairi?" I ask. "Is this yours?" I place whatever I picked up in her lap.

"Yes," she whispers.

"Um, what is it?" Instead of answering, she starts sobbing again.

"Oh, Sora!" she cries. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you! I wanted to it to be special! A story we can pass on!"

"Tell me what?" I ask. I think I feel a headache coming on. I can't begin to describe how much I want this to all make sense!

"Sora," she tells me with a shaky voice, "cast a light spell."

"Are..."

"Now! Before I change my mind!" she interrupts me. I cast the spell. The first thing I notice is that she isn't facing the direction I thought she was. The second thing I notice is that all her clothes are either sitting next to me or in her lap. The third thing I notice is that I'm not grabbing her shoulder. I take my hand off her and dismiss the light spell.

"Kairi, I am SO sorry!" I apologize. "I had NO idea that that wasn't your shoulder!"

She giggles at me. "Don't you think I would have moved your hand if it was bothering me?"

"What...?"

She interrupts my question with a kiss. "Sora, what do you think I was doing as you came in?"

"I have NO idea," I honestly tell her.

She giggles. "Then, let me put the pieces together for you. I was sitting in our secret place right next to the drawing that we made of each other. I was naked and calling out your name."

She CAN'T mean... "Kairi," I begin hesitantly, "were you... masturbating?"

"Yes," she whispers softly in my ear.

"Then," I begin with confusion, "why were you calling out MY name instead of...?"

"Ugh, Sora!" she groans, "don't you have ANY self-confidence!"

"You mean... you were thinking about... me?" I ask in fear. If I'm wrong...

"YES, you bum! I was masturbating while thinking about you!" I open my mouth to tell her something but, she keeps going. "I have been all day," she says softly. "I couldn't take it any more. I missed you so much while you were gone. Spending time with you every day just got me so worked up I had to do SOMETHING about it! Sora, I..."

I interrupt her with a kiss. She kisses me back in force. I break our kiss and tell her what I've wanted to since the minute we got back. "I love you, Kairi!" Before she can answer, I continue. "Or, I think I should I say, I love you, too."

She wraps her arms around my neck. "Yes," she whispers, "you should. I love you very much, Sora," she tells me before kissing me again. She breaks our kiss and continues, "I," she kisses my chin, "love," she kisses my cheek, "you," she kisses my nose, "so," she kisses my other cheek, "much," she kisses my forehead, "Sora!" she kisses me on the lips again.

While we kiss, I run my hands along her back. I feel her move onto my lap. She gently bites my lower lip. I pull her head close to me to kiss her deeper. I feel her tongue on my lips and I open my mouth. Her tongue darts into my mouth. I do the same to hers.

Without breaking our kiss, I feel her move her hands down to my pants. She starts rubbing me through my pants. I can't take anymore and cum in my pants! Either she doesn't notice or she doesn't care because she keeps going.

After several minutes of this, she breaks our kiss. "Take your clothes off!" she orders in a whisper. "Well?" she asks me.

"You're still sitting on my lap," I point out.

"Good point," she giggles before standing up. Before I can stand up, she casts a light spell.

"Kairi?" I ask, looking away from her.

"You got to see me naked earlier; now it's my turn to see you!"

"I didn't exactly get to see much," I counter.

"Then," she turns my head towards her, "look now." I stare at her beautiful body in shock. "Like what you see, huh?" I nod. She pulls me up to my feet. "Sora," she tells me, "I REALLY want to see you naked!" Without taking my eyes off her wonderful body I undress.

"Oh, Kairi likes!" she squeals before giving me another kiss. She gently pushes me back onto the ground of the cave. "I love you, Sora!" she tells me between kisses. She dismisses her light spell. "I'm nervous, Sora," she whispers into my ear.

"Why?" I whisper in hers.

"I-I'm..." she stutters. "T-this is m-my first t-time..."

"Y-you mean you w-want to..." She interrupts my question with another kiss. She breaks the kiss.

"B-be g-g-g-gentle..." I interrupt her with a kiss. I gently push her onto our clothes. I break our kiss to kiss her neck. I hear her sigh. I place myself at her entrance. I go back to kissing her on the lips. I hesitate. I don't want to hurt her. She puts her hands on my butt and pushes me into her. I gently thrust in and out of her going deeper each time. I feel her hymen. She breaks our kiss and whispers into my ear, "I'm ready; do it."

I tear through her hymen. I feel her shake underneath me. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Ow..." she moans softly. I hear her sniffle. "I didn't think it'd hurt so much."

"I'm sorry," I tell her. "If you want to stop..."

She interrupts me with another kiss. "Don't be sorry," she tells me. "I don't want to stop. I'd rather it hurt with you than feel good with anyone else. I love you."

"I love you, too," I answer. I slowly start thrusting again. I kiss her neck again. She grabs my head. She starts nibbling on my ear.

"It hurts less now," she whispers in my ear. I moan. I don't think I can keep this up for much longer!

"Kairi," I tell her, "I'm about to cum." She wraps her legs around my back and pushes me deeper into her.

"Go ahead," she whispers in my ear before going back to nibbling on it. I'm about to ask her if she's sure when I start to cum.

"Kairi!" I moan softly as I cum into her. I lay on top of her while she plays with my hair. She unwraps her legs from my back and I roll over. She rolls on top of me and lays her head on my chest.

"That was perfect, Sora," she tells me.

"But, you said it hurt," I protest, "and, you didn't get to..."

She interrupts me with yet another kiss. I may just want to start rambling around her to get her to do that more often! "It was perfect because it was with you; I wouldn't trade that for anything!"

"Even not having a bed?" I joke.

"Don't get me wrong, Sora," she tells me with a stern voice. "I'm looking FORWARD to experimenting with you! Finding out what works and what doesn't. But, that was a PERFECT first time." She starts kissing my chest.

I kiss her forehead. "I guess it was at that."

She pokes my chest. "You GUESS?" she giggles.

I answer her with a kiss. "I agree," I tell her, "it was perfect because it was you."

"Good!" she tells me. "Do you want to get dressed?"

"No," I tell her honestly. "But, we probably should." She giggles as we try to sort out whose clothes are whose in the dark.

The End.


	2. I HATE YOU!

I own only the words.

I HATE YOU!

Sora, Riku and I are hanging out on Play Island. It's been four days since the two of them got back from the Realm of Darkness. I've never been so pissed off in my life! When Sora and I were reunited, he held me. I almost melted into his arms. I figured that, when we got back, we'd be able to talk about our feelings and possibly start dating. I might as well have thought that rain would start falling UP or expect the time to start flowing backwards!

Sora started staying away from me, even! I don't mean he was avoiding me. I mean, whenever I sat next to him, he'd inch away. And he always made sure not to sit next to me if I was already seated.

Something inside me just snaps! I can't take it anymore! I jump off of the tree we were sitting in and storm off to the pier.

"Kairi?" I hear Sora ask.

"Buzz off!" I snap at him.

"What's wrong?" he asks. He must be following me.

"Only everything, Sora!"

"If I did something to upset you, I'm sorry."

I stop and spin to face him. "IF you did something? You've done EVERYTHING to upset me!"

"I..."

"I HATE YOU, SORA!" I interrupt him. "I hate how you leave on dangerous adventures, leaving me behind to worry about you! I hate how you treat everything as a joke! I hate how you treat all your friends the same way so I don't know if you consider me anything beyond a friend! I hate how you always get your way with that stupid grin of yours!"

"I hate how you manipulate my feelings! I hate how when you smile, I feel giddy! I hate how when I see you frown, I nearly break down into tears! I hate how for ten years we've only been friends! I hate how I can never stay mad at you! I hate how you can make me laugh no matter my mood! I hate how I can't tell you I LOVE YOU!"

He stares at me in shock. I stare back. Did I just admit I love him?

"Y-you," he stammers, "you l-love me?"

I close my eyes and whisper, "yes." Before he can say anything I turn and run. I get six steps before Sora's caught up to me.

"Kairi!" he grabs my shoulder, "wait!"

"It's okay, Sora," I tell him. "You've made your feelings very clear the last few days. I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable. I don't want this to ruin our..." I'm interrupted by Sora's lips on mine. "Wha...?"

"Kairi," he interrupts me again, "I love you, too!"

"Y-you do? Then, why have you been staying away from me!" I demand.

He puts his arm behind his head and gives me that stupid grin I love/hate. "I didn't want to make YOU uncomfortable."

On an intellectual level, I recognize that I should be laughing. I throw myself into his arms. I feel his arms close around my shoulders. All I want at this moment is to melt into him. I start sobbing.

He pets my hair and whispers calming noises into my ear. "You two alright?" I hear Riku ask.

"I," I begin and look up into Sora's eyes, "I think we will be."

"I'm going to head home," Riku tells us. "And, I think it's finally time for me to give you this!"

Riku tosses a small square package to Sora. Sora grabs it out of the air and I recognize it. "Riku!" I shout. "We're not going to need a condom the same day we have our first kiss!"

He laughs, "I'd say make it a bet but, I don't want to take your munny. See you tomorrow!"

After Riku leaves I turn to Sora. "Sora," I tell him with no uncertainty, "we are NOT using that condom today!"

I see a flash of disappointment on his face. "Yeah, that's probably for the best." He puts it in his pocket for later.

"Do you want to?" I ask, surprised. "Wait! Of course, you do; you're a teenaged boy!" We laugh and he holds me tighter. I sigh in contentment.

"Want to sit back down?" he asks me. I nod. He leads me back to the tree we were sitting in. I sit on his lap and wrap my arms around him. "I could get used to this."

"You'd better!" I tease. "I'm never letting go of you!" I kiss his cheek.

"That's going to make going to the bathroom rather awkward, don't you think?"

"I meant here!" I poke his chest over his heart. "I'm never letting you go here!" I bend down to kiss his heart. I grin and grab his hand. I put it over my heart. "This is yours, Sora." I tell him.

He starts blushing furiously. "Kairi," he's obviously trying not to laugh, "I know what you're trying to tell me but, snrk, look down." I look down and realize where I put his hand. I start blushing too. We both laugh.

By the time we stop laughing, there are tears in my eyes. I lean into Sora and give him a quick kiss on the lips. I smile at him seductively and tell him, "they're yours, too." I laugh as Sora does an amazing impression of a fish out of water. "I love you, you bum!"

"I love you, too," he finally gets his voice back. He stares at my chest. I try to calm my heartbeat.

"G-go ahead," I tell him. "You can t-touch them." He grabs my breasts with both hands. I hiss in pleasure.

"I didn't think girls where that sensitive... there..." he tells me.

I pull his hands off of me before I answer. "Neither did I," I tell him, trying to catch my breath. "But," I continue, "I think it has more to do with you than where you were touching."

"What do you mean?"

"When I wash myself, they're not as sensitive. I just think it's your touch..." He runs a finger down my arm. I sigh. "Definitely your touch!" I whisper in his ear.

"So," he begins, "if I touch you here...!" Faster than I could imagine, I see his other hand go under my dress. Before I can stop him he's touching me through my panties! I shudder at his touch. My heart is racing. I feel faint!

It takes all my strength and will to pull his hand away from between my legs. I finally feel myself able to breath again! "Warn!" I try to shout at him but, it comes out as a hoarse whisper. "Warn me first, next time!"

"I'm sorry," he tells me. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "I will be. Just take your hands off me for a minute while I catch my breath."

"Would you like some mouth to mouth?" he jokes.

I smile at him. "Actually, yes!" I plant my lips on his and open my mouth. I feel him open his and I lick the inside of his mouth. I feel him do the same to me. Feeling more adventurous, I put his hand back between my legs. I moan into his mouth.

I pull him closer to me and lean back. He breaks our kiss and his eyes go wide. "Hold on!" he yells. Why would I let go? I then notice we're falling! I close my eyes. At least I can think of worse ways to go than in the arms of my beloved Sora!

We don't hit the ground. "You can open your eyes," I hear Sora say. I do and I see us gliding over the sand. He stops and hovers over the sand. "I'm not used to the weight of another person," he tells me. I quickly put my feet on the ground and let go of him. He lands in front of me.

"Sora!" I scream, hugging him as tight as I can. "I'm so sorry!" I start crying. "If you didn't know how to do that we'd both be..."

He interrupts me with a kiss. "We're both okay." He wipes the tears from my face. Tears start flowing faster but, the new ones are tears of joy. I kiss his hand. I smile at him.

"You saved my life, Sora," I tell him. "Again." I take a deep breath. "I think I better reward you." I see him start to say something but, I put a finger on his lips. "I want to reward you, Sora. So, you can have anything you want." I lean into him and whisper into his ear, "and I DO mean anything!"

He pulls my finger off his lips and looks me in the eye. "You don't owe me a THING, Kairi!"

"I know. I WANT to reward you." I bite my lower lip.

He sighs. "What did you have in mind?" he asks almost bored.

I shake my head. "No, Sora! What did YOU have in mind?"

"Are you serious?" I nod my head. "Anything?" I nod faster. "Anything at all?"

"Yes, you lazy bum! Tell me already!" He blushes and pulls the condom Riku gave him out of his pocket. I blush and hug him. "I was hoping that's what you'd say! But," I take it and throw it into the ocean, "I said we weren't using that today!"

"Kairi!" he protests.

"Sora, I don't want anything between us. I want my first time, our first time?" I ask. He nods. "Good! OUR first time to be as intimate as possible. A piece of latex between us doesn't sound as intimate."

"Kairi," he grabs my hands, "I agree it does sound more intimate that way."

"But..." I prompt him.

"But I don't want to get you pregnant."

"Let ME worry about that."

"No way!" he looks almost angry. "I'm not going to be like my dad!"

I nod. "I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't mean to imply that you're anything like him!" I give him the most seductive look I can manage. "Will you forgive me?"

"I'm like you," he tells me. "I can never stay mad at you, either." He kisses me. I break the kiss and lead him to the Secret Place.

As soon as I get inside I start taking my clothes off. Once I'm naked I walk inside further. "Aren't you going to join me?" I ask, giggling. By his shadow, I see him take his clothes off and follow me. It's pitch black so I call out to him, "I'm over here!" I hear him walk towards me and I sneak to the side.

"What?" I hear him ask. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Got you!" I sing. I kiss his back and reach for his manhood. I hear him groan as I grab him. "How big IS it?" I ask in amazement. Well, it's not like I've every really gotten a good look at one.

"Ugh!" he groans. I run my hand all over his hardened manhood. I feel myself getting more and more turned on. "Kairi," he moans, "I'm getting close." I speed up until I feel him twitching.

"Was that good?" I ask, nervously. He kisses me hard. I break our kiss. "I'll take that as a yes," I whisper in his ear. I lie down on the ground of the cave, pulling him on top of me. The middle of my back ends up in the exact spot his cum landed. I know I should mind but, I don't.

The next thing I know, I feel Sora's hands all over me. I feel touches on my breasts, stomach, arm, thigh, face and entrance. I completely lose track of where I'm being touched. Despite the cold air of the cave, I feel like I'm on fire! My womanhood feels like it's burning! The burning sensation spreads across my entire body. It's a VERY good burning. I close my eyes. I feel like I'm exploding! I hear myself cry out.

"Kairi?" I hear my name being called.

"iya?" is that MY voice?

"Kairi?" Hey! That's Sora's voice! "Are you okay?"

"Sssorrrrra," I hear coming from the cave. Is somebody in here with us? I reluctantly open my eyes and see Sora's beautiful eyes looking down at me. I moan in delight.

"What happened?" I hear Sora ask.

"I think I came," I mumble.

"You THINK?" he asks in shock. "You mean you don't know?"

"If I did, it was the first time," I admit.

"You mean you never..." I shake my head.

"Thank you for my first orgasm, Sora," I tell him with a kiss.

"You're welcome," he tells me awkwardly. I giggle.

"Are you ready to keep going?" I ask.

"Not just yet. I'm sorry."

I wrap my arms around his neck. "Don't be. If we stopped now, I wouldn't be disappointed."

"Me neither." He pulls me closer to him. "But I'd like to go further."

"Me, too. I love you," I whisper in his ear.

"I love you, too," he whispers in mine. I feel shivers run down my spine. I press myself into him harder.

"What is this, love via osmosis?" he jokes.

"I was thinking more along the lines of fusion love," I joke back. He starts licking my nipple. "AH!" I press his head into my breast. I reach down to stroke his manhood again.

When I feel him get hard, I stop and release his head. "Take me," I whisper in his ear, "now!" I feel him place his manhood on my entrance. I put my hands on his butt and pull him into me. He moans; I cry out in pain.

"Do you want to...?"

"Keep going!" I order. He slowly starts thrusting into me. I feel something inside me stretch painfully. I hide my tears by kissing Sora's neck.

"This is going to hurt," he tells me. It already hurts! I feel like I'm being torn apart!

I hear myself scream in agony!

I barely manage to stay conscious.

I sob into Sora's neck.

I feel Sora try to pull out of me. I stop him by wrapping my legs around his waist. "Just, wait!" I sob. "I should be ready to continue soon."

"You're in pain! I'm stopping!" he tells me.

"NO!" I shout. "I'm okay, now," I lie. "Keep going." I can tell he doesn't believe me so, I start grinding against him. I hope this starts feeling better soon! Fortunately, he falls for it and starts thrusting again. I stop and let him pound me. "I love you so much, Sora!" I tell him.

Sora grunts as he answers, "I love you, too." I think he's getting close. Good, the sooner he cums the sooner he'll stop. He starts nibbling my ear. I let out a small sigh. I suddenly hurt a lot less. I put one of his hands on my breast. He starts messaging my breast. It feels like he's pulling my pain out through my breast. I'm actually starting to enjoy it now! "You feel so good, Kairi!" he whispers into my ear.

"So do you!" I'm now able to tell him honestly. The last of the pain is either gone or forgotten. I start grunting in pleasure with Sora. Now that I've had an orgasm, I can tell that I'm close again.

"Kairi," I hear Sora moan. I feel myself meeting his thrusts. I see Sora's eyes roll back. I feel something warm fill me up inside. I feel Sora pull out of me. "Sorry," he tells me. "Are you close?"

"Very," I can barely whisper. He slips a finger inside me. I gasp. As soon as he finds my clit I explode in pleasure. "SORA!" I scream in my second orgasm ever.

"I'm sorry we didn't cum together," he tells me.

"It's okay," I tell him honestly. "We'll just have to keep practicing until we get that part down!"


	3. Reflections of Kairi

Warning: This chapter contains Yuri! For the three of you reading this who don't know what that is, it's girl on girl action. If this bothers you, skip this chapter and read the next one.

I own only the words.

Reflections of Kairi

I explained what she really was. Her tears left an emptiness inside me I couldn't quite explain. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the replica. In order to stop darkness from destroying all the worlds, she not only had to die, she had to be forgotten by her best friends. She hadn't even been alive for an entire year, yet! Granted, that was only slightly shorter than the time I had had. At least some of my time was away from the awful Organization. Their cruelty had been all she'd known!

When I finished explaining everything, she nodded sadly and turned to leave. I stood up and stopped her. I couldn't let her know the same despair I knew my entire life. I couldn't let her die with that awful sense of loneliness. I gave her a quick, chaste kiss before she left. After a minute, the kiss was anything but chaste. I gently pushed my tongue into her mouth and she put hers in mine. I broke our kiss. She looked me in the eye.

She slammed me against the wall and kissed me in force. Where I was gentle, she was rough. Where I was bashful, she was confident. Where I requested, she demanded. She forced her tongue into my mouth.

I broke our kiss again and turned around. I lifted my hair to give her access to my dress' zipper. She slowly pulled the zipper down and kissed my skin as it got exposed. I gasped in pleasure. Once my dress was off and I was left in my white panties and bra, she turned me back around to kiss me again.

With my back to the wall, I had the strength to wrap my legs around her waist. She grabbed my legs to hold them in place and carried me to my bed.

She all but threw me onto my bed with her still wrapped inside my legs. I tried to remove her cloak but, I couldn't figure out which of her cloaks many zippers to unzip. She giggled and shrugged her cloak off. I looked in amazement at her black bra and panties. I pulled her down to kiss her again.

While we kissed, I unclasped her bra and slowly pulled the straps down. When she noticed what I was doing, she sat back up and threw her bra to the side of the room. I sat up to kiss her newly freed breasts. While I sucked on her nipple, I felt my bra being removed. From the corner of my eye, I saw it land right next to hers. I started to pull my lips off her chest but, she grabbed my head and pulled me towards her.

While my face was trapped on her nipple, I pulled down her panties. She twisted her body to allow their removal. She then reached down to remove mine. With my head no longer trapped, I shot up to kiss her again.

I spread her thighs and pressed my leg against her entrance. She did the same to me. I started grinding against her leg, grinding mine against her in the process. We both started to moan in pleasure.

After only a few minutes, I heard her whimper and felt her body shudder. I noticed my leg was wet with her juices. I stopped grinding. She pushed me back onto the bed gently this time. She then started probing my lower lips with her fingers. It wasn't long before I had my first orgasm. Luckily, I didn't scream.

She gave me a seductive look and brought her fingers up to her mouth to taste me. I rubbed my fingers into her juices on my leg to do the same. The taste was okay. I wouldn't exactly have called it delicious but, it didn't make me sick either. After a few licks from each of us, I grabbed her hand and moved it to my mouth. I licked my juices off her finger. I preferred her taste over mine. She grabbed my hand and licked her juices off. We kissed again.

She gently closed my eyes with her fingers. I giggled and kept them closed. I felt her weight spread over my body. Just as I realized our chests didn't line up like they should, I felt her mouth on my entrance. I could smell her and assumed that her entrance was near my face. I lifted my head and felt my lips touch her other lips.

We pushed our tongues into each other at the same time. I moaned into her and heard her do the same. I tightly wrapped my legs around her head. I felt her do the same a moment later. I greedily lapped up as much of her juices as I could. I felt her juices gush onto my face and heard her scream into my entrance. I did the same to her moments later.

She rolled off of me and we stared into each others eyes, panting. We sat there for several minutes trying to regain our strength. Eventually, she spread my legs again and pressed her entrance against mine. I heard her yelp in pleasure. I looked her in the eye and brought my finger to my lip.

She nodded. Then she grabbed my panties and shoved them in her mouth. I felt my eyes go wide in shock. She tried to moan through my panties to demonstrate how good of a gag they made. She then handed me her panties, expecting me to do the same. I didn't want my screams to get us caught so, I closed my eyes and shoved her panties in my mouth.

Now that we were both gagged, she started grinding against me. I was quickly thankful for the gag as I was loud enough as it was. I felt myself getting close to another orgasm when I noticed her hold up her hand with all five fingers out. Guessing that she wanted us to orgasm together, I nodded in understanding. She increased speed. When I felt myself ready to orgasm, I nodded again for her to begin counting down.

A few moments later, she nodded and pulled in her thumb. She started grinding against me much quicker. A second later her pinkie disappeared. I silently prayed for her to hurry up her counting. A second later I saw her ring finger move. I didn't know how much more I could take! She waited at least three seconds to move her index finger. I rolled my eyes when I realized what finger was left. She finally started moving her last finger.

I groaned when I noticed that she was moving it extremely slowly. It took over ten seconds for her finger to move a third of the way to her fist! She slowed her finger down even more! When her middle finger was halfway to a fist she held it. I was groaning in frustration! Suddenly, she made a fist.

I instantly released my orgasm. Even with her panties in my mouth, I was making a lot of noise. I felt liquid squirt into my entrance followed by my own juices spraying out. I felt her juices landing on the front of my body.

When I finally stopped screaming in ecstasy, I removed her panties from my mouth. I saw her do the same. We sat there for several minutes. I sat up to kiss her again but she stopped me. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and shook her head. We both realized if we didn't stop now, we never would.

She got off my bed and got our bras that had been thrown onto the floor. She tossed me hers and put mine on. I cried when I realized what she was doing. I put on her bra. She grabbed her panties and pushed them into herself. She pulled them back out and handed them to me. I did the same with hers. We put on each others panties. I could feel her juices mix with mine.

I grabbed her cloak and tried to put it on. She laughed and held out her hand. I sighed and gave her cloak back while I recovered my dress. We finished getting dressed in silence. I moved to kiss her again but, again she stopped me. I nodded and she left without a word.

After she left I sat down and started drawing. I cried and drew pictures of her. I drew pictures of us making love. I wanted to make sure I'd always have something to remember her by.

* * *

Why am I drawing a girl with black hair? More importantly, why am I drawing pictures of me having sex with her! I have no idea who this girl is supposed to be. Although, she DOES kind of look like Kairi.

I take a break and lean back in my chair. That's when I notice my panties are wet. Did I pee myself? After checking that the coast is clear, I lift my dress up to examine my panties. What I see shocks me. I always wear white underwear! These are black! I check my bra and it's black, too. I get the feeling I'm forgetting something extremely important.

The End.


End file.
